My Bloody Valentine
by HarryandGinny
Summary: I know its been done a million times, but I couldn't help it. Songfic to good charlottes, My Bloody Valentine. Hermione and Ron are in love. But someone else is in love with Hermione.


Oh, my love, please don't cry  
  
I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life Hermione walked home happily. She had the perfect life. She was married to Ron Weasley, making her the sister in law to Ginny and Harry!! They were perfect for each other, Hermione unlocked the door, and stepped inside. "Hey, Honey, I'm home!" she called out. Surprisingly, there was no answer. 'Thats odd,' Hermione mused. 'Ron's usually home by now.' She went upstairs, where she planned to take a bath. She stopped by her room on the way to pick up a change of clothes. But before she could enter, she saw it. Ron was lying on the bed, covered in stab marks. There was a slit on his throat, and he was lying in a pool of blood. I ripped out his throat  
  
And called you on the telephone to take off my disguise  
  
Just in time to hear you cry Hermione stood stock still, her mind numb. She had to be dreaming. Ron wasn't dead. He couldn't be. But he was. After staring in silence for several moments, a single tear trickled down her cheek. Then she collapsed on the floor, crying unconsolably. She went into hysterics, just as the phone rang. She knocked it off the hook with her foot. "Hermione? Hermione, is that you? This is Draco. Are you okay? Whats going on?" Draco was working in the same department of the Ministry of Magic as she was, so it wasn't unusual for him to call. "Dead!!!!! NOOOO! ROOOONNNN!!!!" Hermione shrieked. Draco didn't understand, but he knew something was wrong. "I'm on my way," he said. When you mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
  
The night he died  
  
You mourned the death of your bloody valentine  
  
One last time The doorbell rang several minutes later, but no one came. Hermione was still crying on the floor. Draco let himself in, looking around. He heard Hermione still shrieking, and followed the sound to her room. He stood still as he saw Ron lying dead. But before he could process it, he realized Hermione was out of control. "Stupefy!" he roared. Hermione collapsed unconscious. Draco gathered her in his arms. Oh my love please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands  
  
And we'll start a new life  
  
I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right  
  
All I know is that I love you tonight 20 minutes later, the doorbell rang. Draco answered the door. There stood Harry and Ginny. "Draco? What the hell are you doing here?" Harry asked. "Ron is dead," he said, sounding odd. Their reaction was the same as Hermione's first one: dead silence. Finally, Ginny managed to stutter, "What?" Draco showed them upstairs, where they saw Ron's body, and Hermione's unconscious one. Ginny collapsed crying next to her, similar to Hermione. Harry stood there in shock. A neighbor had heard the noise, and came by to investigate. When she saw what had happened, she whipped out her phone and dialed the police. There was...  
  
Police and flashing lights  
  
The rain came down so hard that night and the  
Headlines read "a lover died"  
  
No tell-tale heart was left to find The police awoke Hermione, and gave her a calming potion. She was still sobbing, but not nearly as much, thanks to the potion. She told them all she knew. Harry and Ginny, also under the effects, told what they knew. An hour later, a paper boy came by. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, handing the paper to the police. There was a picture of a sobbing Hermione, with a headline saying, "A lover died; Rest in Peace, Ronald Weasley." When you mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
  
The night he died  
  
You mourned the death of your bloody valentine  
  
One last time Oh my love please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands  
  
And we'll start a new life  
  
I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right  
  
All I know is that I love you tonight Hermione's calming potion was wearing off, and she was going into hysterics again. The police had taken her wand, as they had seen some of the drastic things that new widows and widowers had done. While Harry and Ginny were still crying, the calming potion was till taking effect. Then one of the policemen spotted Draco, holding Hermione in his arms. "Hey, you!" he shouted. "Get over here." Draco gently put Hermione down and walked over to him. "I spiked their potions with Veritiserum, and they didn't know anything. Your turn." Draco visibly gulped. The police poured 5 drops of the potion in Draco's throat. "What happened?" the policeman asked. Draco opened his mouth. He dropped you off I followed him home  
  
Then I stood outside his bedroom window  
  
Standing over him he begged me not to do  
  
What I knew I had to do 'cause I'm so in love with you Flashback Ron dropped Hermione off after their lunch break. His was a lot shorter than hers, so she was planning to take a quick nap before going back to work. Then he apperated back to work, but then realized that he had left something at home. He popped back there, only to find that Hermione hadn't taken a nap, but gone for a jog instead. Unaware to Ron, Draco stood outside. But not for long. He opened the unlocked door and quietly walked upstairs. "Malfoy? What the hell are you doing here?" Ron cried. "I'm murdering you," Draco whispered crazily. Then he started laughing maniacally. He took one step closer to Ron. "What do you mean?" Ron asked nervously. He realized that this was no joke as he saw Draco take a dagger out of his pocket. "Exactly what I said." He started slowly, just small cuts here and there. Then he stabbed him hard in the stomach, making Ron double over in pain. "Why?" he panted. "Because you stole her. Hermione. You think that you deserve her. You were so happy when she agreed to marry her. Well, news flash. She doesn't love you. She loves me. Me. ME. ME. ME!!!!!!!!!!!!" With that, he stabbed Ron in the heart. Then he slit his throat, just for good measure. As Ron took his last breath, Draco whispered, "She's mine." "Oh my love please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands  
  
And we'll start a new life  
  
I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right  
  
All I know is that I love you tonight. Tonight!" Hermione heard every word. She snapped. Still crying, she grabbed her wand from the policeman's pocket, and screamed, "Avada Kedavra Laca!" This was a spell invented by Ron, made to send people to hell. Draco crashed to the floor, dead, but his spirit with the devil. But then, instead of returning the wand, she pointed it at herself and screamed, "Avada Kedavra!!!!" Then she floated up to be with her love. Harry and Ginny also snapped when they saw their two best friends dead. He glanced at her. She nodded. They both whipped out thier wands and screamed, "Avada Kedavra!!" at each other. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione lived in heaven from then on, their love for each other unconditional. They would do anything for each other. They already had. 


End file.
